


Superhero Talk

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Karedevil Week, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Matt asks Karen about the Avengers' costumes. Ficlet.





	Superhero Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ann-agapi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ann-agapi).



> From Tumblr prompt: Karen or someone else describes various hero suits/outfits to Matt.

Karen and Matt sat on the couch, hands intertwined, as the local news station aired a retrospective on “The Incident.”

“So what do the Avengers all wear, exactly?” Matt asked.

“Didn’t Foggy ever describe them to you?”

“Not really. We were too busy focusing on the aliens trying to destroy New York.”

“I can see that,” Karen said. “Well, Iron Man wears red and gold armor that helps him do all sorts of cool things, like fly. Now apparently there’s some huge version of it, too.”

“I have to admit, it would be cool to fly,” Matt said.

“Well, there are some benefits to being a billionaire.”

“I’m pretty sure Danny Rand doesn’t have a cool suit that can fly.”

“No, but he probably could if he wanted to. I guess he’s satisfied with his glowing fist. Anyway, Black Widow wears a black leather outfit. I don’t think you know anything about leather costumes.”

“No, nothing at all.”

“Captain America is of course in red, white, and blue. I really like his shield. Thor wears armor, and sometimes he has a red cape. I appreciate that he has a cape. Nothing says ‘superhero’ like a cape.”

“What is the point of a cape, exactly, other than to get in the way?”

“It looks cool. Isn’t that enough? Anyway, you, of course, have a much cooler costume than any of them.”

Matt smiled and leaned over to give Karen a quick kiss. “Thank you.”


End file.
